Funny Kingdom Hearts
by Hannah Faror
Summary: This started as my original story on Fanfiction, but people wanted more, so people: Here's More! This is a collection of all the random and funny stories that i have ever written about Kingdom Hearts.
1. Does the Paopu Fruit Really Work?

**Does the Paopu Fruit Really Work?**

**By Niquala**

"Riku! Give it back!" Sora cried, running on the beach, trying to get his sword back from Riku. Riku was laughing and grinning happily. "C'mon! Give it!"   
Finally, Riku stopped and turned around, showing Sora his sword. "You want it?"

Sora nodded wearily.

"You really want it?"

Sora nodded again.

"Okay then. You asked for it." Riku tossed Sora his sword only for Sora to find that Riku was on top of him, fighting.

"Riku! Quit it!" Sora yelled, pushing Riku back.

"But you asked for it!"

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Sora ran up to Riku and gave him a good lesson, until they were both panting and tired. "Yes, Victory!" Sora said, smiling. "Catch you later." Sora headed to his house.

"Yeah… but I get Kairi," Riku said.

Sora stopped. "What?"

"You heard me. I get Kairi."

Sora turned around. "You wana bet? I bet she goes for me!"

"Yeah right."

"You know how I'm so sure?" Sora pulled a star-shaped fruit out of his pocket.

"Not the paopu fruit again… I told you that thing doesn't work."

"Well, then you won't mind if I just share it with Kairi…" Sora said, smiling. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Riku tackled Sora. "Don't."

"He he. It does work, and you know it."

"It doesn't work and I don't want you and Kairi getting hitched!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because… um…"

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh. I get it."

"YOU CAN'T TELL HER!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Now don't start that again."

"Well, anyway, I have to help Kairi do something."

"Okay…"

Sora tossed Riku the fruit. "Good luck with Kairi." Sora walked away across the beach to where a girl with red hair was standing. "Hi Kairi! You ready?"

"Yeah," she answered.

They left.

"A paopu fruit… Does it really work?" Riku wondered aloud.

Two hours later, the end of the day, Sora and Kairi came back and found Riku on the dock. "Hey Riku." Kairi said and sat down by him.

"Well, I have to uh… go get a coconut," Sora said. "I'll be right back." Sora jumped off the dock and hid in a palm tree. He wanted to see if Riku used the paopu fruit.

Riku and Kairi talked. Sora didn't hear. "Just use the stupid fruit!" he growled. Then he saw Riku put his arm around Kairi. Then Riku took out the fruit. "Wait for it…" Kairi looked at it and then looked at Riku. "Wait for it…" She slapped him! Sora was so shocked he fell out of the tree. "Whoa!" he landed face first in the sand. Riku walked by. He laughed.

"Well, I guess the paopu doesn't work," Riku said, tossing it to Sora.

"And," Sora said, getting up, "I'm going to go talk to Kairi."

"Go ahead." Riku waited as Sora was sitting. Then he spied. "Wait for it…" Sora took the paopu fruit out. "Wait for it…" Kairi looked at Sora then the fruit. Then back at Sora again. "Wait for it…" She took the fruit and threw it into the ocean and then kissed Sora on the cheek. "What?!" Riku said and fell over.

Copyright Hannah Blackwell 2007


	2. Cookies

**Cookies**

**By Liani**

_I've not posted this on Fanfiction. I like this one alot. It actually... It came to me in a dream! Really! It was this crazy dream that I had a month ago. I wrote it down before I could forget it. So, since I liked it, you need to like it! _

_Now READ!_

Kairi was in traverse town, in the secret waterway cave thingy. (I don't know what the heck it's called. Cut me some slack!) There was a stove, a counter.. everything a good kitchen would have. Kairi was making cookies!

YAAAY COOKIES!

So, anyway, Riku walked into the cave. "Hey Kairi. Wanna be evil with me? It's fun! And plus, you get to wear cool dresses and hula skirts, and you get free paperclips!" Riku said, holding a package of paperclips, and wearing a heartless dress.

Kairi thought for a bit. Then she answered. "Nah. I'm making cookies. Wanna help me make some?"

"Cookies?! Yeah!" Riku said and ran to help Kairi.

"Great!" Kairi said. The made three batches of cookies. Just when they thought they were done, Sora walked in.

"Hey Kairi! Wanna help me kick some heartless butt? It's fun! And plus, you get to wear cool dorky clown shoes and you get free keys!" He asked Kairi, holding a giant key and wearing his dorky clown shoes.

Kairi thought for a bit. Then she answered. "Nah. I'm making cookies. Wanna help me make some?"

"Cookies?! Yeah!" Sora said and ran to help Kairi.

"Great!" Kairi said. Sora saw Riku.

"Hey Riku," He said.

"Hey Sora," Riku said. "Nice shoes."

"Nice dress," Sora said. They high-fived eachother, then they helped Kairi make more cookies. They made three more batches of cookies. Just when they thought they were done, a heartless (Any one you wish) and a moogle walked in.

"Heartless, look at those foolish people. They're wasting their time baking cookies!" the Moogle said as Sora and Riku were cleaning.

"Yeah, but the cookies look good, Moogle!" the heartless, who's name was apparently Heartless, said.

"Oh, they do? What kind of cookies?" the moogle, who's name was apparently Moogle, asked.

Heartless grabbed a cookie. He ate it. "Hmm…. Chocolate chip!"

"Oo! My favorite!" Moogle said.

"Mine too."

"Let's take the cookies!"

"Yes, let's!"

So Heartless and Moogle ate the cookies and left.

Kairi turned to look at the cookies. "Oh no! the cookies are gone, guys!"

Sora and Riku saw.

"Man, now I have to go kill more heartless." Sora said.

"Now I have to go back to the darkside." Riku said.

"Now I have to disappear again." Kairi said.

…Silence…

"I know!" screamed Sora. "LET''S MAKE MORE COOKIES!"

So they made cookies.


End file.
